finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VIII battle poses
In Final Fantasy VIII party members will pose at the start of battle, and at the end upon victory. Victory poses had been a series tradition, but intro poses are new to Final Fantasy VIII, and the only game that uses them in the main series. All party members perform them, guests included. Intro poses Pre-battle poses begin before an enemy is engaged during an encounter, and the animation features the characters readying their weapons, leading into their main battle stance. *Squall stands with his gunblade resting on his shoulder before slashing the air. *Zell stretches his legs while standing before pumping his fists followed by two quick punches. *Quistis swings her whip before whipping the ground. *Rinoa stares at the enemy with her arm on her hip before stroking her hair to the side. *Selphie hops with her nunchaku behind her, before swinging it in front of her. *Irvine slowly points his gun towards his enemy before bringing it back in his hands. *Seifer holds his Hyperion upwards in front of his face before slowly lowering it into his battle stance. *Edea's arms are crossed onto her chest before opening them up. A distinct sound can be heard before she opens her arms out. *Laguna quickly aims his machine gun at his enemy before holding it upwards. *Kiros is crouched on his knee before looking at his enemy and jumping up, ready for battle. *Ward rests his harpoon on his shoulder, twists his neck, then thrusts it into the ground. Gallery FFVIII Irvine Pre-Battle Pose.png|Irvine's intro pose. FFVIII Quistis Pre-Battle Pose.png|Quistis's intro pose. FFVIII Rinoa Pre-Battle Pose.png|Rinoa's intro pose. FFVIII Selphie Pre-Battle Pose.png|Selphie's intro pose. FFVIII Squall Pre-Battle Pose.png|Squall's intro pose. FFVIII Zell Pre-Battle Pose.png|Zell's intro pose. Victory poses *Squall will slash the air twice, then turn his back on the camera with his gunblade resting on his shoulder. *Zell pumps his fists in the air a few times. *Quistis stretches out her arms with her whip. *Rinoa jumps up with her hands in the air a few times, then twists backward while flipping her hair. *Selphie jumps up in the air and proceeds to swing her weapon, striking a cutesy pose at the end, shaking a hip. *Irvine twirls his gun and lays it on his shoulder, fixes his hat, and then points. *Seifer swings his gunblade several times, then holds it with both hands and lowers it in front of his face, identical to how he often poses outside of battle. *Edea raises out her arms, then closes her hands together and bows. *Laguna clenches his fists, punches the air and raises his machine gun. *Kiros crosses his arms, with his katar held in front of his shoulders and bows. *Ward rotates his harpoon over his head and rests it across his back. Gallery FFVIII Irvine Victory Pose.png|Irvine's victory pose. Irvine_Victory_Pose.gif| FFVIII Quistis Victory Pose.png|Quistis's victory pose. Quistis_Victory_Pose.gif| FFVIII Rinoa Victory Pose.png|Rinoa's victory pose. Rinoa_Victory_Pose.gif| FFVIII Selphie Victory Pose.png|Selphie's victory pose. Selphie_Victory_Pose.gif| FFVIII Squall Victory Pose.png|Squall's victory pose. Squall_Victory_Pose.gif| FFVIII Zell Victory Pose.png|Zell's victory pose. Zell_Victory_Pose.gif| Seifer_Victory_Pose.gif|Seifer's victory pose. Laguna_Victory_Pose.gif| Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts, whenever Sora wins a battle in the Coliseum, he will perform either Squall's, Cloud's or Zell's victory pose. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora will perform Cloud's victory pose, while Riku will perform Squall's. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Victory pose lists